


The summoner and the mechanical cat

by Daydreaming_Noodles



Series: Noodles' Fehfics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Noodles/pseuds/Daydreaming_Noodles
Summary: Naoto had summoned a lot of different heros since he joined the Order of Heroes. But he was not prepared for this.





	1. Ch0: look what the human dragged in

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, welcome to this crackfic of mine. I'm still working out the kinks with the tags and the formatting (working on this in my phone doesn't help) but I'll fix it on a later date.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know if I'm doing something wrong writing wise. I want to improve as much I can. 
> 
> Ps: I haven't played a fire emblem game to completion. So... Sorry if some of them act OoC

Summary: Naoto had summoned a lot of different hero since he joined the Order of Heroes. But he was not prepared

CH0: Look what the humans dragged in

Naoto ventured through the wilderness with Kaze, Frederick, Beruka and Fir accompanying him. They just received word from the commander that an anomaly was spotted in the world of genealogy and that learning about it could give the Order an advantage in the war against Embla. At first, Anna didn't want their precious ally (and way to summon heroes) to go missing or worse, KIA. But with a bit of convincing and bribery, Anna reluctantly allowed him to take up arms and join the mission.

"I wonder what kind of anomaly in running wild in this land." Spoke Frederick, looking around for clues as he walked alongside Fir and Naoto. "Actually, how are going to find it? I don't remember the commander giving us any information about what it looks like."

Naoto pondered the hero's question for a while and fell silent. The hooded summoner's reaction worried him. "You don't even know, do you?"

"Would you believe me if i said i did?" He answered with a nervous smile. The armored knight just let out a sigh and smiled. " I just hope my son doesn't follow your example." He joked.

"So we'll know when we see it, right Boss?" Fir happily chimed in, poking Naoto's sides with her elbow. " i bet it's a some sort of sentient magical weapon or maybe a artifact from another world. Or maybe-"

"Crest 1, this is Owl 2. Can you hear? Over. " Beruka's cold voice cut the excited fighter off. Naoto reached for under his coat, pulled out a walkie talkie from out of one of the inner pockets for the other two to see and stop walking.

"Owl 2, this is Crest 1. we can hear you. Over." He replied in more serious tone, looking around for her whereabouts. "What's your status? Over."

"The Hoshidan and I are on top of a tree branch and currently overlooking a weird metal object embedded in the ground. We believe to be the anomaly stated in the mission briefing, Over."

"You do know i have a name, right? You should use it." Kaze interjected, slightly annoyed at the assassin's coldness. "You aren't going to get a boyfriend if you don't."

"Crest 1, requesting permission to engage a friendly target." Her voice showing a hint of anger.

"Please don't, over." Naoto quickly begged before clearing his throat and changing the topic.  
"A-anyway. what's your position? Over."

"500 meters northeast from your position. Over." The group looked in the direction she had given them and saw a tense forest. Being one of the oldest summoned heroes, Fir was worried. Naoto wasn't the most reliable guy went it come to directions and if those two were sitting on tree branches, they might as well be looking a needle in a hay stack or a necklace in a armory.

"Hey Beruka. Can you send your wyvern out so we can spot you easier?"

"I'm sorry Crest 1, but could you repeat that? The last thing we want is for our communication to be compromised. Over." An brief chuckle of her ninja partner could be heard as stoic voice indirectly mocked the young swordswoman. The smirk on Naoto's face wasn't softening the blow any less.

"I was said could you please send off your wyvern so we don't waste time looking for you. Over!" Fir said again a bit louder with her tone fluctuating from vexed to snobbish. Fortunately, Beruka agreed without much hostility and the group make their towards the black wyvern currently hovering over the sea of trees ahead. Unfortunately, Naoto and Fir decided to turn the calm scroll through the woods into a foot race, much to Frederick's protesting.

The two bolted for the trees, dodging the low hanging branches and jumping over any exposed tree roots, rocks and bumps that would otherwise impeded them. The wind blew Naoto's hood off his head as he reached his top speed, revealing his dark brown hair and blue eyes. He loved running and everything about it, the feeling of the wind blowing against his face and the satisfaction he felt when pushing his body to its very limit made him feel like he was free. It was as if the world around him took a back seat and nothing else mattered, all his duties, his status, the stress from being stuck in a war between two unfamiliar kingdoms, his horrid luck, they all melted away and was replaced with a single simple goal: He needed to be faster that Fir.

On the other hand, Beruka and Kaze stopped examining the anomaly and took cover behind the trees as the rustling of leaves and the sound of frantic footstep threw near. They readied their weapon and waited for whatever it was to show itself, or at least that's what they planned on until Fir and Naoto jumped out of the bushes at the same time, gasping for air and too tired to take another step.

" I... Win!" The summoner shouted with the little breath he had left before almost collapsing from exhaustion.

" Liar!" An equally exhausted Fir slurred out. " I was... clearly faster."

"Actually you're both wrong. It's a tie." Kaze chimed in with Beruka following him out of his hiding spot with two water bottles she pulled out of her backpack and handed them to him. "Here, have these."

After a short break, Fredrick finally caught up to the two runners and scold them about the dangers of fooling around in a unknown area especially in times of war. While he was drilling some common sense into them, Kaze and Beruka got to work on dugout the anomalous object. It was a head made out of metal with the exception been its eye which looked to be made out of some sort of glass but the strangest part about it were the long cat ears on top of it and the four exclamation marks on its "hair".

"Heh look at that. it looks like Kaden." Kaze chuckled as picked the head and dust it off.

"A friend of yours?" Beruka questioned.

"Yeah, hell of a trickster but he's a cool guy. I wonder how that kitsune is doing..." Naoto's ears perked at the mention of a kitsune. He stood up and walked up to them, paying no mind to the angered shouts of an upset Frederick.

"Hey Kaz, what was that abou- What's that?" He cut himself off when he laid eyes on the object in Kaze's hands. The ninja handed the metallic head to the summoner in the hopes of having him making sense of it. He examined it from every angle until he came a across a label on its underside. 

"Property of Lab 0." he read aloud in a confused tone. Why did that name sound so familiar to him? And more importantly, what was a robot doing in the world of Genology? 

"Is there something wrong?" The sound of Fredirick's stern voice snapped him back to reality. Before he could think of a proper answer, Fir approached him and stared that the head with her eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Oooh, is this the abnormally thingy majig? It looks so cool!" she squeed before stopping and tilting her head inquisitively. "What even is it anyway? A helmet?"

"No no no." Naoto chuckled and have his right hand in dismissal. "It's a robot. Or the head of one anyway... The rest of the body should be here somewhere, let's split up and search for the rest and meet up here. If the enemy spot us, we run." the group nodded in agreement and went off in their own way and after a while, came back with many different body parts with different sizes and hurried back to HQ before nightfall where they began the assembly process in the only place Naoto found fitting, that being in one of the large tables in the main hall.

Slowly, heroes gathered to watch the summoner, Kaze and Fir struggling with putting together mechanical catgirl while Beruka helped them by using her knowledge as an assassin to instruct them about what part goes where. Lucky, all the circuitry was intact so there was no need for them to stress over not having the right tools for the job. Once it was all done, the group took a break. Naoto and Kaze grabbed the nearest chair and sat down, staring intently at the results of 2 hours of organizing and putting parts together, while Fir and Beruka disappeared into the crowd and into the mess hall to have their meal while the rest of Order of Heroes stared at the finished product with mixed feelings.

"Kaze-san... What is that?" Ryoma asked, pointing at the metal humanoid still lying motionless on the table.

"Oh, Ryoma-dono." The green haired ninja suddenly got up and stood to attention. "This thing here is a robot. It's a object from the summoner's world." The younger heroes in the crowd and Sharena let out a whoa of excitement while the more critical heroes remained unconvinced.

"Well, the ones is my world are way more primative. This kind of bot is something I've only seen is fiction." Naoto added as he got up and walked over to it. "Though, I think I've seen this design before somewhere..."

"Oh? Then I believe you have no trouble figuring out how to turn it on right?" Berkut let out one of his usual stuck up comments that Naoto absolutely hated. He clenched his fist as if to punch him to second he said another insult, but then it dawned on him that he didn't have to resort to violence. So, did as the snobby nobleman instructed and opened the chest compartment and pushed the tucked away button next to the small, anatomically correct heart and watch happily as the machine's eyes lit up and sat up straight.

"It's alive!" he shouted theatrical enthusiasm, resisting his hardest to not laugh like a mad scientist. "Now, Oh child of bolts and steel! State your name!"

[My name... is Robo-Fortune.] The machine responded in a cold, monotonous female voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. just wanting to tell everyone that I'm not dead and that I'm already working on the next chapter. I would've posted this sooner (given how school managed to ease up a bit thanks to current events among other things) but... i kinda fell asleep too many times
> 
> anyway, let's get this show on the road

[My name... is Robo-Fortune] 

When Naoto heard those words, it was if time had stopped. Robo-Fortune... He recognized that name or at least half of it, it belong to his favorite character from a game his friend had introduced to him, a game by the name of skullgirls. Wait, the plaque! it said "property of Lab 0", that meant...

"You're Brain Drain's child?!" Naoto shouted as he realized what exactly he brought to the castle. 

[Are you familiar with my creator?] She asked, rotating her head to face the young summoner, something that unnerved Kaze and the other more than the fact that she wasn't using her mouth when her talked.

"Familiar? I've witnessed how fearsome his creations are!" He replied ecstatically as quickly moved from side to side, inspecting every nook and cranny of her sleek metal body. "I mean, anything is an improvement over Painwheel but to think he would create such a masterpiece such as yourself... Ah!" Unable to hold his adoration for her, he hugged her tightly, fully relishing in the moment at the cost of making his idol a bit uncomfortable. Kaze, seeing Zelgius shielding Fae's eyes, jumped into action and tried to pull the summoner away from the mechanical maiden.

"Naoto, stop. You're making a scene." He pleaded but to no avail, the summoner too cozy on cloud nine to care. " Please, if the commander sees this, she will-"

"I will what?" A new voice made itself known. the crowd of heroes parted like the red sea to make way for the stern looking red haired woman who took a took a glance at the situation and grabbed the summoner by the ear and dragged him away from the crowd and into a room at the end of the eastern corridor. Naoto's pained pleads faded into deaf ears because no hero was daring or dumb enough to cross the commander. Sharena, not wanting thing to get awkward between her and the newcomer, walked up to the mechanical feline and held her hand out to greet her new friend.

"Nice to meet you, Fortune. I'm Sharena, princess of Askr."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna opened the door of the room and entered with her right hand firmly grasping at the summoner's ear. she then grabbed a chair that was lying around and let go of his ear of lock the door.

"Ow! Were you trying to rip my ear off?" Naoto cries out while massaging the spot on ear she mercilessly pitched until now. 

"Maybe next time you'll listen to my instructions more clearly." Her replied was instantly followed but the audible click of the door's lock and the rustling of a bundle of keys going back into her pocket. Anna turned around, the anger in her eyes was on full display, yet her face remained expressionless, just like that of a teacher who was fed up with a problematic student. "I told you to investigate the anomaly. And for some reason, you decided to bring it here."

"Well, I couldn't just leave it there." Naoto retorted. "If Veronica's troops found it we would have another thing to worry about besides Surtr."

"You assembled an weapon of unknown origin without my premission! It's a miracle that thing didn't choose to open fire on everyone when it woke up!" She started walking towards him, her voice growing louder with every step she took as she reduced their distance to a arm's reach. To say that Naoto was afraid of her would be an understatement, he was terrified of her. when she was like this But he knew that backing down would only make things worse so he made a stern face and spoke without hesitation.

"Listen An-"

"Commander Anna." She corrected him.

"Commander Anna... Robo-fortune could be what he need to change the tide of this war. I know someone back in my world that knows was she can do, I can call her tomorrow and she can explain the ins and out of her abilities so that you and the more tactical heroes can make use of her combat capabilities."

"How will I know that thing wouldn't go berserk and kill us all?"

"You just have to trust me and my authority as the summoner..." Naoto answered, standing his ground and looking at his commander eye-to-eye. A heavy silence filled the room as the two stared at each other. Finally, Anna let out a long sigh and scratched her head with her left hand in exasperation.

"You really are stubborn, you know that?" She grumbled.. "Fine, you can keep her. However, you will be held responsible for whatever happens to her."

"Hell yeah!" Naoto celebrated with fist pump and shook his superior's right hand. "Thank you so much. i promise you wouldn't regret this."

"Honestly I hope you're right." She quipped in a tone reminiscent of her usual cheery self before letting go of the hand shake and fished for the room key from one of her pockets, twirling it between her fingers before unlocking the door. "The sooner this war ends, the better."

As they exited the room, they spotted Sharena and Robo-Fortune looking at a scroll together and making small talk on the same spot Naoto left her. Everyone else had already left the scene, which was probably for the best.

"And if you take a left here you'll find th- Oh! You're back." The blonde princess took her eyes off the scroll to greet the two of them. " I was just showing RF the layout of the castle so she wouldn't get lost." her bright and innocent smile shining bright as usual.

"RF?" Anna asked in slight confusion.

"It's her nickname. Robo-Fortune takes too long to say, so I thought it was easier if I shortened it." She looked at her new metal friend in embarrassment. "Y-you don't mind it, right?"

[Don't worry, I do not mind.] She replied the same monotone voice from before, which Anna found slightly off putting .

"Anyway... How about we go and get something to eat? it's getting late and you know you bad the dinning hall's queues are." She quickly changed the topic to hide any hints of uneasiness around the newly recruited robot. the group agreed and head off to the dining hall but not before Naoto asked a very important question.

"Hey Sharena. Who is cooking today?"

"Hmmm, I think it's..."

\------------------------------------------------------------  
The once lively and chaotic dinning hall turned into a quiet place filled to the brim with pain and misery, all the while the pink haired chief stared at the floor downtrodden, holding back her feelings like she had done many times before. Today was Felicia's day to cook...

Anna stared at her plate in complete shock and awe. What was supposed to a simply dish of seafood rice was now this weird mixture of purple sludge with pieces of chunks of calamari sticking out of it... Or at least something resembling calamari. She looked across from her seat to Alfonse, who was focused on digging through and separating the sludge from good bits. Sharena smile with her eyes closed as she ate the cursed dish, but even that couldn't disguise the the tears of unpleasantness she she shed as the bitter mixture went down her throat. Naoto was still busy dumping salt on top of his plate to make it easier to eat, a whole half shaker's worth of it. The red haired commander looked back to her plate, utterly defeated like all the heroes in the dining hall while the robot siting next to her examined her surroundings.

Sitting against the wall, Joshua spotted at Robo-Fortune sitting idle a few tables across from him and had an idea. He grabbed his plate and got up from his seat with a mischievous smirk on his face but before he could walk towards her seat, Frederick grabbed the back of his collar.

"What do you think you're doing?" He knight asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Just giving the newbie a proper welcome. Gotta makes things lively, y'know?". Joshua replied, breaking free from Frederick's grasp and bumping into Lawslow as he made his way to the summoner's table.

"You must be the newbie everyone has been talking about. Name's Joshua, nice to meet you." he extended his free hand to greet her.

[Pleased to meet you. My name is Robo-Fortune. But you can call me RF for short.] she shook his hand. 

"Fortune,huh? I guess I'm putting your name to the test too."

"Wait, don't tell me you're- " Alfonse's voice was cut of by the sound of Joshua slamming his tray in front of the metal cat girl, startling a few heroes and drawn the attention of many more.

"I'd challenge you to eat this!" Joshua shouted with a boisterous attitude to get everyone's attention. "And to make this a proper bet... I'll wager all of my arena medals!" he held up two sacks he had pulled out of seemingly nowhere and shook it gently. The sound of metal clashing was prove enough that he was in fact telling the true. The surrounding crowd had mixed feelings, some were eager to see the outcome, others were annoyed that Joshua was getting up to no good again and Laslow as fuming as soon as he notice his medal sack missing. Robo-Fortune stared at the food in silence.

"What do you want to get out of this?" Naoto ask, starring daggers at the swashbuckling gambler.

"I just want to bond with my fellow comrades, is that so wrong?" He deflect with another sly smile. "Although, i would love if you paid my tavern bill for a year."

"A whole year?" The commander almost choke on her drink at the absurdity of it all. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"RF... You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Sharena reached out to her metal friend.

[Do not worry, princess. I was made with a state-of-the-art artificial digestive system.] She took a fork out of Anna's hands, stabbed a piece of calamari off her plate and inserted into her mouthpiece and closed her eyes and chewed. Everyone waited with baited breath and Naoto became worried that Felicia's cooking fried her internal circuitry.

As she looked like she had shutdown for a couple of seconds after swallowing, Anna heard a electrical hiss before watching as Robo-Fortune's eyes suddenly opened, shining brighter than the most expensive of oil lanterns, partially blinding Sharena for a brief moment. Unperturbed, she turned to the gambler, who covered his face slightly to avoid being blind by her glare, and said to him:

[Prepare to declare bankruptcy.]

Joshua watched in disbelief as she ate it all at a break neak speed before snatching the commander's plate and eating its contents just as fast. Naoto, sensing she was coming after his plate next, decided to stop pouring salt and started eating, meanwhile siblings look at each other and decided to surrender their plates to her. The heroes took this as an opportunity to start donating their plates and cheering her on, some did it for the joy of not having to eat Felicia's terrible food, others did it to put Joshua in his place. 

After eating a whole army's worth of food, Robo-Fortune stood up and made her way to the kitchen where a lone Felicia sat on a one of the wooden box, her heartbroken expression hidden from everyone. The door opened with a creek, drawing the maid's attention to the robotic newcomer that everyone was cheering on for eating countless plates of her food... Her extremely disgusting, foul, unappetizing food.

"I'm surprised you could eat that much." Felicia let out a weak laugh, her voice quivering. "Most of them throw it away or vomit it out afterwards. Even the summoner..."

The robot walked closer towards her without saying a word, her metal feet clanking against the stone floor until she stood right in front of her. Her intimidating metallic stature towered above her vulnerable figure. She didn't dare to look up because she knew she would be met with the usual look of disgust.

"Just say my food is horrible and get it over with. Be as mean and as violent as you'd like, it makes no difference to me. I'm already used to it." She closed her eyes and waited for the belittlement to start. But to her surprised, the words she was about to hear were far kinder to she was expecting.

[You have to have misunderstood the purpose of my visit. Your food was delicious, so I have come to complement you.]

"Wha-" She looked up in disbelief, no one had ever enjoyed her dishes. That's when she saw her face. Her "eyes" were unlike anything see had ever, her expression was stoic and her voice was monotone to a fault... Yet Felicia didn't find her words disingenuous.

[Thank you for the food. It was delicious.]

Felicia couldn't believe her ears. Someone actually liked her food, not only that but they came to thank her. She was so overwhelmed that she didn't notice the tear rolling down her eyes. Robo-Fortune propped her up and together they walked out of the kitchen to see the crowd of heroes clapping for her. Felicia was overjoyed at what she was seeing, it was probably the happiest she has been ever since she joined the Order of Heroes.

"Congratulations Felicia." Camilla says happily as the couple made their way towards the crowd.

"Congrats!" The Corrin twins cheers as they to hug her before turning to the robot by her side. "Oh, don't need to worry, we'll take her to her room."

[Understood. Please take care of her.]

"Huh, that's a first... A bet that I enjoyed losing." Joshua thought to himself before a hand latched onto his shoulder.

"Hey buddy~" Laslow chimed in behind him with a fake smile. "Say, you haven't seen my medal bag, have you?" His grip tightened 

"N-no but I can ask the summoner to abo- Why is everyone leaving? Guys, don't ignore me, Laslow's-"

Unfortunately for him, Joshua's cries for help fell of deaf ears as everyone made their way into their rooms, with some heroes stopping by the bathrooms along the way. Expect for Frederick who stay to see Joshua get his comeuppance. 

\-----------------------------------------

"Well, here we are. Welcome to my room." Naoto proudly announced as he open the door and he and Robo-Fortune walked in. The room itself was a bit more spacious for something found inside a castle but not anything special. There was a was a closet on the left side of the room which was adjacent to a single size bed. On the right side, there was a door in the corner that looked like it led somewhere and a bookshelf filled with books on the just by the side of the door way. And at the front, illuminated by moonlight coming from the window slightly above it, there was a desk littered with notebooks, writing material and strangely enough, a cellphone and an old iPad.

[ I was under the impression that such technology was absent in this world.] The robot said perplexed while examining the items on the desk from a distance .

"Hm? Oh yeah, it's practically nonexistent here. Thankfully, I had it all on my bab when i was teleported here." He replied as he took of his robes, revealing his dark brown hair and brown eyes and his white linen clothing. "And the best part is, this gun here works as a wifi hotspot. Pretty cool, huh?"

[Interesting. That should decrease the destress levels of anyone would was worried about your disappearance.]

Naoto stopped his showcasing of the room and fell silent. The guilty look on his face said it all.

[You have not kept in contact with your family since you arrived here?]

"It's not like that. It's just... We don't see eye to eye."

[Unfortunately, I lack the software required to help in such matters. May I suggest seeking a therapist to aid you, summoner?]

"Maybe once i have time. And please, just call me Naoto. Everyone here already treat others on the first name basis anyway."

[Understood. I shall refrain using titles unless stated otherwise.]

"Well, now that's out of the way... What do you say we get some sleep?" Naoto cheered himself up before taking off his shoe jumped onto his bed while Robo-Fortune just stared. "I know there isn't much space but until they get your room ready, you can sleep on my bed. Just don't spill any oil."

[I appreciate the sentiment but robots have no need for beds. However, I shall stay in the corner and watch over you until further instructions are given.]

"Ok then..." He said with a tome of disappointment in his voice. "Good night RF."

[Good night...Naoto.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a packed chapter, wasn't it? to be honest I was having trouble ending this chapter in a satisfying way. I guess i still have a lot to improve
> 
> See you guys next chapter.


End file.
